Spider-Man into the future
by xXSenzuGodXx
Summary: His aunt died. He has reunited with the symbiote, and he is now in the year of 2099.
1. The Sinister 6

Manhattan 09:45AM

Its a normal day in New York, Spidey was swinging through Manhattan, stopping crime throughout the neighbour hood. He got a call from his aunt. He had to meet her at Feast centre at 10:00. So, Peter changed and he was on his way.

Feast 10:00AM

When he arrived, he ran down to his Aunt May's office. His aunt needed to talk to him, about Feast. So, he entered her office to discover that she was dead... Peter ran to his aunt. "May...be with me...please!" Peter cried. "No...No...NOOOOOO!"

As Peter sobbed he ran out of Feast, everyone started at Peter as he left. He ran through the ally way of Feast, and quickly put on his costume. He searched the area to find that the sinister 6 had started a rampage.

Centeral Park 10:13AM

Spidey suprise attacked Electro and webbed him to the ground, he swung around Scorpion and kicked him in the face. Martain Li, also known as Mr Negative, shot a giant ray at Spidey which threw him onto a tree. Spidey got back up but, Doctor Octavius grabbed him with his metal claws and crushed him. "ARGH...AAAAAH!"

Screamed the Spider. "Well...Well...Well, look who decided to show up." Spoke Octavius. He swung him around launching him into another tree. "Kraven? Do you mind taking care of this for me? I need to finish building it." Doc asked.

"Fine." He replied "This is gonna be fun..." Kraven ran at the Spider, and launched him in the air. Spidey immediatley swung down and webbed him until he couldn't move, and then he electrified Kraven with his shock webs. Peter was speechless. He took down the rest of the sinister 6 and went after Doc Oc. "Hmmm..."Octavius said, turning around. "Your too late anyway, my greatest creation is complete... And you can't stop me."

"Stop you? I've come to kill you." Spidey shouted angrily.

"You angry about what happened to your aunt?" Octavius replied.

"You...know?" Pete said.

"Of course...but you can't stop me now!" Doc told him.

"Well...Let's see about that." Spidey shouted.

They charged into battle. Minutes later, Pete and Doc were on their last legs. Doctor Octavius grabbed him with his tenticals, and swung him, by accident, into the portal he had been creating.

"NOOOOO!" Octavius shouted, as Peter went through the portal.

"I have to build another one...Damn it!" Otto said.

Peter realised he was no longer in his world. He was in the year of 2099.


	2. 2099

Manhattan Year 2099 12:15 PM

"Where am I?" Peter spoke. "Guess I should find out."

He swung up a building and found out there was another Spider-man. This other Spider-man was in a fight with Green Goblin, so Pete decided to go down and help. He actviated his web wings and flew down. He landed a blow on Goblin's face and then knocked him out.

"Who are you?" Spider-man 2099 asked.

"Im your friendly neighbour hood Spider-man." Spidey said positivley.

"Come with me." 2099 Spoke.

"Why?" Pete asked, as 2099 rushed off.

So Peter went and followed him into a building, 2099 told him to sit down in one of the rooms. They talked about what had happened and where Pete came from. Peter learnt that he was in the year 2099, and he also found out the name of this Spiderman. He was called Miguel'o Hara. Miguel told him to watch how he fights and watch his skills. Pete agreed and did what he was told to do. 2099 and Spidey were on the streets fighting thugs, Peter found out that Miguel could use an ability called accelerated decoy by slowing down time. Pete then showed him his ability, web blossom, which would allow Spidey to spin webs in every direction while spinning around. Suddenly, their Spider-Sense tingled but, they were both knocked out in a sudden flash. When they woke up, they were locked up in a holding cell by Vulture.

"So your finaly awake?" Vulture spoke. "It took you long enough."

The two Spider-Men were speechless.

"And who is this other Spider-Man?" He asked.

They both refused to answer.

"If its gonna be that way then fine..." He said.

Vulture flew away and both Spider-Men broke out using Miguel's spikes on his costume. They chased after Vulture so thy could take him down. Vulture noticed they were after him and he stopped to turn back. Both Spideys stopped too. There was an gigantic battle in the prison hall. It was a good fight but, the Spideys ended up wining with a final blow to the head. A few hours later, 2099 took Peter too a Woman named Madame Web. She helped him to travel into different universes in order to collect all nine peices of a legendary fragment to restore the time rifts he had created, and to also send him back to his universe. So he began his journey to the year of 2007.


	3. The first fragment

West District Year 2007 14:08

Peter teleported into a time period that looked like his. He swung about looking for the fragment, but instead he found another Spider-Man. He swung over to ask if he had seen the fragment. Peter recognised his mask. He was Miles Morals the Spider-Man of this generation.

"Miles? Is that really you?" He asked.

"Huh... Wait are you... No... It can't be.. Are you Peter Parker...? Your supposed to be dead...Your the original Spider-Man! He replied in excitment.

"Dead?" Peter asked with confusion.

"Yeah...You died saving this city... But how are you here?" Miles asked.

"Well...I'm here because i'm after a fragment... Any Idea where it is?" Pete questioned.

"Yeah... I saw one in the measeum Yesterday, maybe you should go check it out." Miles answered.

"Ok... Can you take me there? I'm not sure where it is..." Pete spoke.tee

Miles agreed and took him there. They found the fragment, but they couldn't take it from the case because there were to many people. So they waited until night and took it. But then, both Spider-Men's Spider Sense tingled. They ducked and dodged a pumpkin bomb threw at them unexpectedly. They turned around, but

no-one was behind them. They turned around again. Their Spider Sense tingled, but they were to late, and they were knocked out. When they woke up, they were tied to a chair by a peice of metal and a knife by their necks.

''Your awake... Now I can finaly kill you and watch you suffer... Hahahaha! That fragment will give me power." Goblin Spoke.

"Goblin! Let us go!" Miles replied.

"Oh no, not yet, not until i'm done with you." He said, with a giant grin.

"Goblin let us free...NOW!" Peter shouted.

"Oh I almost forgot about you, Peter Parker. The hero of New York city. You were supposed to be dead, after that giant pumpkin bomb." Goblin said.

Goblin started to make both Spideys suffer by cutting them, brusing them, making them bleed and much more. But then Goblin made a mistake. Both Spideys pretended to be knocked out so Goblin would release them. And he did.

After he released them, they both got up with their injured bodies and tried to fight goblin. Miles tried to shock him, and Peter tried to punch him, But Goblin countered them, and broke more of their bones. He absorbed sone of the fragments power until the point of teleportation. He teleported through a portal into a different time period. Spidey took a rest and waited. A few minutes later, Pete got up said his goodbyes to Miles, grabbed the fragment and left to see Madame Web.


	4. United

Madame Web's place 08:21 AM

Peter was back at Madame Web's place, so he went to go show her the fragment. Madame Web told Pete that, She couldn't take it because most of the power had been taken from it, so there was not enough to rebuild the rifts in time. But Peter could use this to travel into the next time, and get another fragment. He agreed and he was off, into the next time period, the year of 2018. Spidey was now in another City.

New York City 08:25 2018

Peter swung around looking for the next Spidey or possibily the fragment. There was no Spidey to be found. Only the fragment. He saw it in the hands of Hammer Head. Hammer head got into a truck with the fragment, so Pete chased after him. They lead Spidey into a train system, they put down the fragment not knowing the powers of it. Peter was hanging from the roof, evesdropping on their conversation, waiting for the right moment to attack. Peter saw an opening, he grabbed the tablet, and kicked Hammer Head in the face. His goons attacked Spidey from behind, but he dodged them. All the goons were knocked out in a single blow from Spidey. Hammer Head had ran to a different area, but before anything, he went back to Madame Web's place and secured the tablet. He went back into that time and chased after Hammer Head. Then there was a wild battle. Hammer Head had a turrent next to him. He got on and called out for Spidey.

"Come out Spider-Man... I know your here." He shouted "You were supposed to be locked up by my goons... But somehow you escaped."

"Well im a different Spidey, and i've come to stop you." Pete said. "And i'll free that other Spider-Man that is trapped after I beat you"

Hammer Head began firing from were he had heard Spidey. The Spider instantly dodged them all and shot webs at the turrent. He knew that would give him a chance to get from behind and take down Hammer Head. So he did that, webbed him from behind, and slammed him onto the ground. He got back up and threw a punch at Peter, but he dodged it and threw a web bomb at him. Hammer Head was covered in webs so Peter landed his final blow on him. He was knocked out. He asked one of the goons where it was, the goon told him in fear. So Pete swung there.

Dr.Connor's lab 08:45 AM

Peter swung into the lab breaking the windows. He took out the goons guarding this Spider-Man and freed him. They talked about what had happened and why he was there. He found out that his name was Scarlet Spider. Scarlet was off to find some other trouble in the city, and Peter decided to have a break. He was looking at items in Connor's lab and found a chamber with a black liquid. He then found out it wasn't a liquid, it was an alien or even a parasite that had lached onto him. He tried to take it off, but it wouldn't come off, so he decided to stick with it. He tested his knew powers and he liked them. He returned back to Madame Web for his next quest.

I know I have a lot of errors, check out my new book releasing 21/11/18 Bois. And Gals.

PS this may get discontinued.


End file.
